the_fictional_touring_championshipfandomcom-20200216-history
Johnny John Johnson's Mitsubishi Eclipse
Given as a reward for taking down three wanted criminals, this Mitsubishi Eclipse is a high class racer. Johnny has upgraded this car, making this vehicle a dangerous opponent. The Eclipse Appears Johnny swerved around the flipped truck and found himself in an abandoned warehouse. Three men walked out. One had a baseball bat. Another had a suitcase. The man who swerved in front of Johnny held his Taser. "So, Johnny John Johnson. I have heard of you." "What did I ever do to you guys?" "You have made my brother very angry. And you will pay!" The three men then rushed at Johnny, who ran back to his car and grabbed a fire extinguisher. Mr. Suitcase swung his case at Johnny, who redirected it at Mr. Taser's leg. Mr. Bat hit Johnny in the leg, causing Johnny to fall. He grunted and swung his makeshift weapon at Mr. Bat's foot. Mr. Bat screamed and tripped over Mr. Taser. Then Mr. Suitcase grabbed a brick and hit Johnny in the arm. Johnny fell to the ground, dropping his extinguisher. The three men surrounded Johnny, who had no way to protect himself. Then twenty policemen jumped out of the shadows, knocking down the three men. They struggled against their captors, who handcuffed them and led them to a police van. A policeman helped Johnny up. "You are brave, taking those three men alone. They are wanted men, who have evaded the police for many years." "They wanted revenge against me for something." "Well, you are a miracle. You have helped the world greatly. I don't know how we could reward you." "I'm fine. Although..." "What is it that you need?" "Could I gain possession of that Mitsubishi Eclipse?" "Sure! I'll get you permission for you to take the Eclipse." "Thanks. Could you also drive me and my car to my house?" "Sure." (Copied from the Toyota Supra) Upgrading Johnny checked out the Eclipse. There was a lot of work to do. Engine The engine was good, but not good enough. It was a stock engine which had some broken components. Somehow the car could still run. Johnny replaced it with a custom turbo engine that he built. Brakes The brakes on the Eclipse were worn out, making the vehicle dangerous on the road. He replaced them with racing brakes from Napa. Suspension The suspension was very weak, which made the Eclipse hard to drive. Johnny bought sport suspension to fix the problem. Interior Design Johnny changed the shift knob so he could change gears faster and put in racecar seats so he could race better. Eclipse Teams After Johnny finished modifying the Eclipse, he got a call asking him to a team race. He drove to Miami Speedway and found Charles Sulman with a red Eclipse. "Hey Johnny! Good to see you again. I heard you got an Eclipse. I got an Eclipse too! I want to team race with you against these guys who took my coffee. My Kopi luwak!" "You bought such an expensive coffee? (Kopi luwak is the most expensive coffee in the world)" "And these guys had the nerve to steal it from me! I decided to have a race and the losers have to pay the winners $2500 each." "Well, let's race." "Be ready to lose, Charles. You can't beat us!" "Maybe not alone. But Johnny here is the best racer that I have met. Prepare to lose!" The four racers drove their cars up to the start line. The other team also drove matching grey Eclipses and gunned their engines. To Be Continued